Maura's terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day
by Dianaprince89
Summary: After a long day, Maura comes home to some TLC.


"I'm home," Maura called out dejectedly, shedding her soaked leather jacket and hanging it next to the door.

"Hey," Jane appeared from around the corner, smiling widely.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Maura practically pouted. "I've had just the most miserable day _ever_. I got shampoo in my eyes this morning, my soy latte spilled, one of Dr. Pike's interns broke the chain of evidence, my car got a flat tire, I missed lunch, and it's raining even though the weather channel repeatedly noted only a 10% chance of precipitation this morning."

"Aww, sweetie," Jane stepped forwards and pulled Maura into a warm embrace. "At least it's date night."

Maura pulled back, gaze averted.

"About that," she sighed. "I know it's my turn to cook and you know I take our decision to share-"

"Baby," Jane interrupted. "It's ok. My Ma called after she ran into you in the hall. I don't expect you to cook tonight- in fact, Thai should be here in less than an hour. You want a snack while you wait?"

Maura exhaled harshly and buried her face back in Jane's neck.

"You really are perfect," she whispered.

Jane smiled, rubbed her hands soothingly across Maura's back.

"Take-out makes me perfect?" Jane teased. "Well then I wish I hadn't gone to all this trouble."'

"What trouble?" Maura asked, immediately scanning the room for anything different or out of place.

"Come here," Jane coaxed. She took Maura's hand and pulled her to the master bedroom and straight on through to the door of the bathroom.

Inside, tiny candles dotted every surface. The tub was filled to the brim with steaming water and topped with a layer of bubbles. The room smelled divine, a mixture of vanilla and lavender. A stack of fluffy towels rested on the vanity.

"You did this for me?" Maura asked, her eyes glassy.

"No, it's actually for my other girlfriend," Jane deadpanned. "Think she'll like it?"

Maura smirked and kissed Jane softly, full of gratitude and promise, hand skimming her hips.

"You're amazing," she breathed when she pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jane replied, pecking Maura chastely on the lips. "Now get in there before the water gets cold."

Maura reached down to remove her shoes but Jane stopped her.

"Let me," Jane suggested. Wordlessly, Maura nodded.

Crouching, Jane unzipped Maura's boot, slipping it off. She pressed a kiss to Maura's knee. Shifting slightly, she repeated the motion on the other leg. She tenderly rubbed the soft, muscular curves of Maura's calves.

Standing, she turned Maura around and slid the zipper down on her dress, trailing a line of kisses down her spine. Coaxing Maura out of the dress, Jane placed it on a hanger she'd placed on the back of the door.

When she faced Maura again, Maura's eyes were dark and soft, like she was looking at something endlessly mysterious but that she still somehow knew was valuable.

"You're so beautiful," Jane crooned, unsnapping Maura's bra and helping her to step out of her underwear.

Maura stood stock-still for a minute, her eyes fixed on Jane's. Jane tried valiantly to keep her eyes on Maura's face but she couldn't help it- she trailed her gaze down over the luscious curves of Maura's body, the enticing roundness of her breasts, hips, thighs.

"So beautiful," she repeated. Kissing Maura softly, she ran her hands over those same soft hips, trailed them up to cradle Maura's face between her palms "I'm sorry you had such a bad day."

"Did I?" Maura smiled tenderly. "I hardly remember."

"Good," Jane laughed, guiding Maura into the heated water. She turned to leave.

"You're not getting in?" Maura sounded distinctly disappointed.

Jane swallowed. Licked her lips.

"If you want me to," she offered with a shrug.

"Please," Maura nodded.

"Ok," Jane agreed, stripping off her t-shirt and jeans, shedding her underwear. She ignored Maura's heated gaze, waited for a comment about how she hadn't been wearing a bra.

Maura simply smirked, scooting forward in the oversized tub.

"Before I met you," Jane admitted. "I didn't think taking baths with someone else could be romantic."

She slid in behind Maura, tucking her legs along the outside of Maura's and wrapping her arms around Maura's waist.

Maura immediately sank back against her with a protracted sigh.

"No?" Maura was surprised. "They're very intimate and relaxing- the perfect setting for romance."

"I know," Jane replied. "With you… trust me, I get it."

"I like feeling your skin against me," Maura purred. "Thank you, for this."

She craned her neck to reach back for a kiss. Jane obliged willingly, letting her lips and tongue taste and explore the tantalizing essence of Maura's mouth.

When she pulled back, Maura exhaled deeply again, more tension leaving her body, resting her head against Jane's shoulder. Her eyes fluttered closed and she tried to stifle a yawn.

"I didn't realize how tired I was until I got home," Maura admitted.

"You've had a long day and a long week," Jane soothed. "Whenever you're ready to go to bed, you just say the word. Although I think that since you missed lunch you should consider eating a little something first."

"Hmm," Maura mumbled indistinctly. "Ok."

Jane brought her hands up to gently massage Maura's neck and shoulders. She pressed firmly against the tense muscles, hoping her amateur touch was actually helping.

After a minute, she stopped.

"No," Maura protested softly. "I liked that."

"Ok," Jane kissed the side of her neck. "I won't stop."

She dutifully returned to massaging Maura's skin. The longer she continued the motion, the harder it became to focus.

Maura kept emitting little moans and sighs, remarkably similar to the sounds she made when Jane was touching her in other, more intimate ways.

When Maura slid her palms down to rest on the top of Jane's thighs, Jane gritted her teeth. Maura's fingers traced soft circles against the smooth skin of Jane's legs and Jane felt like she was on fire.

"Maura," Jane groaned. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Maura's innocent voice came back.

"That," Jane tensed her thigh muscles momentarily and Maura's hands stilled.

"You don't like it?" she asked, confused and doubtful.

"You know I do," Jane growled. "I'm trying to help you relax."

"You know what would relax me all the way?" Maura turned and kissed the underside of Jane's jaw.

"Hmm?" Jane mumbled.

"Your fingers inside me," Maura breathed.

"Jeeze," Jane hissed. "I thought you were tired." She slid her hands from Maura's shoulders to gently cup her breasts, thumbs playing lightly over her nipples.

"I don't think I'll ever be too tired to want you," Maura replied, sighing. "That feels so good."

Jane kissed the side of Maura's neck, sucking lightly on the pulse she found there before soothing the spot with her tongue.

"You taste delicious," Jane hummed. She let her hands wander all over Maura's exposed body, her hips, thighs, stomach- anywhere she could reach.

"Thank you," Maura responded, arching backwards into Jane's body.

Jane let a hand trail down and into the center of Maura's body, encountering heated, swollen flesh.

Maura's breath hitched, her fingers digging into Jane's forearm.

"Jane," she pleaded.

Jane took pity, swirling her fingers up and through Maura's desire before plunging inside.

Maura gasped, her nails leaving half-moon indentations on Jane's arm. Jane used her opposite hand to stroke Maura's breast, her lips moving over the skin of Maura's cheek, neck, jaw, ear.

In moments, Maura was clenching around Jane's fingers, her body pressing harshly back against Jane's in the sloshing water.

"Jane," she moaned breathily.

Jane kept up the motion of her fingers, lips, until the last aftershocks coursed through Maura.

"I love you," she said, punctuating her words with a soft kiss to Maura's cheek.

"I love you too," Maura panted, her breathing harsh and uneven. "You didn't-"

"It's ok," Jane assured her. "Later. Food should be here soon."

Standing, she stepped out of the tub and extended a hand towards Maura. Pulling Maura up and out, Jane wrapped her in a fluffy towel and kissed her softly.

"Are you hungry?" Jane asked, turning to grab a towel for herself.

"I'm famished," Maura met Jane's lips in a heated, sloppy kiss. She took the towel from Jane's hands and tossed it aside.

Jane couldn't help the groan that rumbled up out of her chest. Maura crouched, kissing her way down Jane's body until she was kneeling between Jane's legs.

"I think we have just enough time for an appetizer," Maura whispered suggestively, her hand stealing down to the apex of Jane's body. She swirled through the evidence of Jane's desire.

She brought her hand up to her lips and cleaned her fingers off with deliberate slowness, looking up to catch Jane's eyes as she did so.

"You taste good too," she murmured. "So good."

Leaning in, she put her lips where seconds ago her fingers had been, licking and sucking until Jane thought she would pass out.

"Maura," Jane groaned, tangling her fingers in Maura's hair. "Jesus."

"You take such good care of me," Maura cooed, sliding her fingers home inside Jane. She moved them purposefully in and out, circling Jane's clit with her thumb. "No man, no person, has ever made me feel so loved and safe and beautiful. You are the most attentive, sensitive lover I've ever had. When you're inside me, it's like nothing else exists. And when I touch you…"

"Maura," Jane panted. "Fuck."

"You're so beautiful when I'm inside you," Maura breathed, standing. She kept up the motion of her hand, turning her lips to Jane's breasts. She licked and kissed first one and then the other nipple until Jane was clawing at her skin, wordlessly begging to be pushed over the edge.

"Come, Jane," Maura coaxed. She worked furiously against Jane, her hand moving in counterpoint to the rhythm of Jane's hips, her opposite hand tugging Jane's nipple, her lips sucking furiously at the pulse point in Jane's throat.

Moments later, Jane was doing just that, flying apart in Maura's arms.

As she came down from her high she felt Maura's hands smoothing over her shoulders, neck, back, lips kissing over her forehead and cheeks.

"I love you," Maura breathed.

"I love you too," Jane replied. "I'm sorry you had a bad day but I must say date night has turned out pretty good so far."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Perfect timing," Jane smiled. "Food's here."

"Wonderful," Maura replied, leading Jane back out to the bedroom. "I suppose one of us should get dressed and answer the door."

Maura slipped on a BPD t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants.

"You don't think I can answer like this?" Jane grinned, indicating her nude form.

"You better not," Maura responded sternly, visibly pouting. "No one gets to see you like this but me."

"Ok," Jane agreed, pecking Maura on the lips. "You wanna get it then? You're already dressed. It's all paid for."

Maura nodded, smiling. She disappeared from the room and Jane reluctantly pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top, following Maura out into the kitchen.

"Did you order everything on the menu?" Maura asked playfully, pulling container after container out of the bag.

Jane approached, turning Maura to encircle her with her arms, nuzzling her neck softly.

"I just wanted to make sure you have everything you want," she shrugged.

"I do," Maura met Jane's gaze with dark, serious eyes. "I have everything I want."

Jane swallowed, rested her forehead against Maura's.

"I have everything," Maura whispered.

"That makes two of us," Jane responded softly.

Maura smiled, that unguarded soft grin that made Jane's stomach flip.

"Everything," she whispered reverently.

"Everything," Jane echoed.

She tightened her arms around Maura, loving the way she fit so perfectly against her.

Jane didn't doubt it for one second.

Now that they had each other, they had everything.


End file.
